


Tickled Orange

by Bexcellentaloy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, One Shot, and as usual naughty language, and becky's hair is orange????, but it's mostly fluff, cause tickled pink???, get it the title is a pun, this one is a little suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexcellentaloy/pseuds/Bexcellentaloy
Summary: Charlotte has a very deep secret that her girlfriend loves to expose





	Tickled Orange

**Author's Note:**

> Song of the work: Stellar by Incubus  
>  _How do you do it?_  
>  _Make me feel like you do?_

Charlotte kneeled on the bed, her fists raised to her chin, ready for the attack. Even still, she wanted to believe it wasn’t going to come.

“Don’t you dare. Rebecca! I swear to god…”

Becky smiled and inched forward, hands ready. Charlotte tried her most intimidating glare.

“Oh so big and tough! Even using my full name!” Becky laughed.

Charlotte’s lips twitched, wanting to smile. She turned it into a pout and flung herself to her feet, keeping the bed between the two. Becky crept closer, leaning into an almost predatory crouch. Charlotte pursed her lips and tried to act angry, like she wasn’t at all enjoying the game.

“I swear Becky I will end you.”

Becky slowly put one knee on the edge of the bed, pulling herself off the floor. Charlotte never broke eye contact.

“Becky…”

The corner of her lips twitched, desperately trying to show her smile. Charlotte took her eyes off Becky for a second to find an escape; That’s when she pounced. Becky threw herself off the bed, chasing Charlotte into the living room. Her longer legs kept her just out of Becky’s reach, but not for long. Charlotte raced around the couch, but Becky dove over the back, tackling her girlfriend. They fought with their hands, trying to gain the upperhand, but soon Charlotte was on her back and Becky was straddling her.

Charlotte roared with laughter as Becky unmercifully tickled her.

“BECKY YOU ASS!” Charlotte gasped, mid laugh.

Becky laughed, fighting off Charlotte’s tugging at her hands. Finally, after what seemed like hours of struggle, Charlotte managed a vice grip on Becky’s wrists. Becky held her hands open.

“Truce?”

Charlotte glowered at Becky, but slowly let her hands go. Becky plopped down on the floor, gently running her fingers over Charlotte’s exposed stomach. Charlotte looked up at Becky, trying to still be mad.

“How come I never knew how ticklish you are?”

“It’s not exactly how I introduce myself. Hi I’m Charlotte Flair, five time women’s champion, daughter of two time hall of famer, and also I’m ticklish as fuck.”

“I think it’d be a wonderful introduction.”

Charlotte rolled her eyes and lightly shoved Becky’s shoulder. Becky smiled but stayed silent, tracing and retracing over Charlotte’s skin. Charlotte examined Becky’s face. Her deep dark eyes, her stunning jaw, her perfect lips… Charlotte reached up and ran a finger over Becky’s jawline. It didn’t matter how long they had been together, Charlotte still saw a work of art when she looked at her girlfriend.

“Whatcha thinkin’ love?”

“Just about you is all.”

Becky smiled and lowered her head, barely brushing her lips across Charlotte’s neck. Charlotte shuddered as Becky started to drag her nails where the tips of her fingers had just been. Becky smiled at the hitch in Charlotte’s breath as she kissed her at the point of her jaw.

“Would you like to know what I’ve been thinking?”

Charlotte was lost in Becky so much that she barely breathed out a yes. Becky dragged her nails across Charlotte’s waistline and kissed a trail down her neck to her collar bone. She pushed herself back on top of Charlotte, placing her hands on either side of Charlotte’s head. She lowered herself inches from Charlotte’s face, enjoying the want in her icy blue eyes.

“... I crossed my toes.”

Charlotte was confused for only a moment before she was roaring with defiant laughter.


End file.
